prince_of_egypt_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Burning Bush (version 1)
Many years have passed since Mickey learned the ways of the Midianites and since his marriage to Minnie, and he was happier than ever. One morning, Minnie was fast asleep on their bed. Mickey ran his fingers over her cheek, then he leaned over and kissed her there. She smiled in her sleep, and Mickey whispered to her with a sweet smile, "I love you." He got up from the bed, grabbed his shepherd staff, and gave her one last smile before leaving the tent. He looked at the flock of sheep and the mountains where the sun was rising and took a deep breath of fresh air, waiting to enjoy another day of watching his flock. He walked through the flock and petted one of the sheep, but one of his favorite sheep baaed from a nearby cliff nearby and started running into the mountain. Mickey chuckled and started to follow it. The sheep ran into a cave, and Mickey said to himself as he climbed the cliff, "It's too early for this." He went inside the cave and started looking for the sheep, but he saw a blue and white light in one part of the cave. He heard the sheep's baas and climbed down the cave to find the light source. He got to the bottom and saw a bush burning white flames on a rock. Out of curiosity, Mickey took one end of his staff and placed it over the flames to see if they would burn it. He brought the staff back and saw no flames on it. He touched the end with his hand, but he felt no heat on it either. He wondered if it was real and reached over to the flames to touch them to see if it would burn him, and some of the flames came on his hand. Mickey brought his hand back and the flames disappeared in an instant. He looked at his hand to see no burns on him. He wondered what sort of magic this was, and a wind blew inside the cave and a voice said to him, "Mickey..." Mickey looked around in surprise, wondering where the voice came from. The voice kept calling to him and he replied, "Here I am." He waited for the voice to answer as he held his staff closer to him, and when it did, it revealed a spirit of a mighty lion which was the source of the voice coming from the bush. The spirit said to him, "Take the sandals from your feet, for the place on which you stand is Holy Ground." Mickey looked down at his feet as the wind blew between them. He looked over at the lion spirit above the burning bush, "Who are you?" The spirit answered, "I am that I am." Mickey got confused and said, "I don't understand." The spirit replied, "I am the God of your ancestors, Abraham, Isaac, and Jacob." Mickey was shocked; the Hebrew God was speaking to him! He dropped his staff and quickly took off his sandals as Amelia's voice echoed in the cave, "You were born of my mother, Clarabelle! You are our brother!" Mickey tossed the sandals aside and asked God, "What do you want with me?" God answered as his flames aura turned from white and light blue to orange and yellow, "I have seen the oppression of my people in Egypt, and have heard their cry." He made Mickey's voice from his last days in Egypt when he killed Smart Guy for whipping Launchpad echo in the cave, "Stop it! Leave that man alone!" The memory of that day made Mickey's heart sting with pain, remembering saving the Hebrew slave and killing a slave driver at the same time. God continued, "So I have come down to deliver them out of slavery, and bring them to a good land. A land flowing with milk and honey." Mickey began to sob, remembering his painful last moments in Egypt and his last time with Mortimer, and the sadness on his face when he left. God said to him, "And so, unto Pharaoh, I shall send... you." Mickey couldn't believe what He was saying, and said, "Me? Wh-who am I to lead these people? They'll never believe me. They won't even listen." "I shall teach you what to say," God said to him. He made a voice echo, "Let my people go!" Mickey exclaimed with sadness, "But I was their enemy. I was the prince of Egypt, the son of the man who slaughtered their children. You've-you've chosen the wrong messenger! How can I even speak to these people?!" God blasted white light in the cave, making Mickey fall to the ground, and shouted, "Who made man's mouth?! Who made the deaf, the mute, the seeing, or the blind?! Did not I?! Now go!" Mickey curled into a ball to protect himself from the light, terrified, and the flames died down into the same light blue flames, and smoke formed around him and gently lifted him in the air. God said to him softly as the smoke got Mickey on his feet, "Oh, Mickey, I shall be with you when you go to the king of Egypt. But Pharaoh will not listen." He continued as the smoke came into the air and formed together, "So I will stretch my hand, and smite Egypt will all my wonders." The smoke blew around the cave and came around Mickey. God said to him, "Take the staff in your hand, Mickey. With it, you shall do my wonders." The smoke placed the mouse down, and everything in the cave cleared up. God said to him, "I shall be with you, Mickey." Basil looked up as a tear started rolling down his cheek and smiled at his encounter with God. He heard voices call his name and saw his staff laying on the ground. Remembering God's words, he grabbed his staff and got on his feet. He looked at the bush, which had leaves on it without any charred branches, and gave it an understanding smile. Later that day, Mickey found the sheep and they left the cave together. Mickey stood on top of the hill with the staff in his hands and looked down at the village. A big smile grew on his face and he rushed back to his tent, where Minnie was folding some blankets and doing some chores. Mickey came over to her, spun her in the air, and told her about his experience with God. He even told her that he had been chosen to free the Hebrews. Minnie sat on the pile of blankets and sighed, "But, Mickey, you are just one man." Mickey put his hand on her cheek, turned her to face him, and said to her, "Minnie, please." Minnie brought herself away from him, not wanting to go to Egypt with him after how she was captured and brought to the royal court when she and her husband first met. Mickey sighed, and he had Minnie look over to Goofy and the girls, who were sewing a new tapestry together and Goofy laughed happily with the girls. Mickey said to Minnie, "Look at your family. They are all free. They have a future They have hopes and dreams, and the promise of a life with dignity. That is what I want for my people. And that is why I must do the task that God has given me." Minnie thought of what he said for a moment. Then she looked at him and said as she hugged him, "I'm coming with you." Their plan was settled. They began to make their journey the next morning after saying goodbye to Goofy, the girls, and the Midianites, and they rode off on Pegasus as everyone waved goodbye to them. After flying through the desert for days, Mickey and Minnie arrived in Egypt. They walked through the streets seeing Darkwing, Launchpad, Doc, and Dopey with lash marks on their backs while leaning against a wall in agony, Bashful pushing a large stone and completely exhausted, Sleepy tripping on a rock and landing on his knees in exhaustion until Bebop came over and lifted him by his beard to make him get back to work, and some of the Hebrews stomping in the mud, and one of them looked over with a look of exhaustion and pain. Mickey and Minnie arrived at the palace, and Psycho and Stupid led them to the throne room, where a banquet was held. They slowly came up to the throne, and all the guests were shocked at seeing Mickey and Minnie, and they arrived at the throne, where a bunch of ladies was dancing for the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh was sitting at his throne with his wife, a small cartoonish pig, and Burger and Big Time. The Pharaoh looked over to Mickey and Minnie and brought his hand out to order the dancers to stop. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies